I think I need you
by shaykreth
Summary: InuKai Inui and Kaidoh fall in love. Inui's PoV. Whee. Er, uploading broke some of the section breaks. All of them, really. I'll try to fix it eventually.
1. I think I need you

**I think I need you.**  
by Shaykreth  
Rated: "T" for some kissing and stuff  
Warnings: Just the usual shounen-ai.  
Disclaimer: As usual, PoT does not belong to me. Nope.

Summary: InuKai - Inui and Kaidoh fall in love. Inui's PoV. Whee.

I graduated. In and of itself, graduation was no big deal; seniors do it all the time. I ended at the top of my class - behind Tezuka, of course, but everyone stayed behind Tezuka. Disregarding my intelligence (and slight frustration at Tezuka's near-perfection), I met my graduation -- my childhood departure -- and faced it with the Inevitable Goddess sitting upon my shoulders. Yes, time to move on. Bigger and better things, as my father says.

We were national champions that year. Much to the shock of the rest of the tennis team, Echizen was not made captain; I, of course, was hardly shaken by this news. Once the other regulars thought it over, the gossip was quickly dropped and they became as nonchalant about it as the involved parties. Momo was named captain, Echizen vice. I expected this -- Echizen's leadership skills were lacking, and his firm seat on the "top" would not help him instantly gain the necessary experience to take Tezuka's place. Momo was kind, if not gentle, and had enough charisma to make the team follow him anywhere. Not exactly the way Tezuka handled things -- his sheer magnetism was always enough -- but there is more than one way to lead a horse to water, or a tennis team to national championships.

Seishun High seemed much different from Seishun Middle School, but I found myself greeted by mostly familiar faces. I was a freshman again, but I didn't feel like it. My fate (at least insofar as the tennis club was concerned) sealed itself before I signed the roster. Five of us freshmen, and the captain named us instant regulars -- it caused quite a ruckus among the upperclassmen. The current captain was eager to drag the high school to the national level -- they, like our familiar Seigaku, were riding a slump. Tezuka, they knew, was a pro level player, and the rest of us could certainly pull our weight.

We went to the nationals again on the high school circuit, and watched as Momo led the middle school right behind us. We were both champions that year. I never thought I'd seen a happier look on Tezuka's face (not that I have much to compare against, but some of the expressions Fuji pulls out of him are indeed fascinating).

They graduated. Momo and Kaidoh joined us.

Another year of championships on both routes -- Echizen proved himself a capable captain. Kashio and Kachio were a doubles team with enough talent to rival the Golden Pair themselves during their middle school career (high school marked a giant jump in the dynamics between Oishi and Kikumaru -- I think I remember not being shocked when someone caught the two of them kissing behind the clubhouse). Horio realized his four years of tennis experience meant nothing to anyone else if he didn't have the talent to back it, and he became an excellent baseline player. Nameless juniors, freshmen, people I did not know. Great leaders.

Another graduation and we were together again.

I suppose that's when it started. Everything was familiar -- Tezuka was captain, Oishi was vice captain, and our old rivals were back on their game and following us as we all struggled to grab the title of national champions. Taka-san, of course, was not with us, but he always came to cheer us on.

No. I don't suppose -- I know that's when it started.

"Inui-senpai."

Tennis practice ended a little early, so I busied myself in the clubhouse with my notebook, adding new and important data. I didn't rely on it so much anymore, but I found that it was infinitely useful this year with everyone back together again. Progress had to be marked, and it made my data tennis much stronger than it had ever been in middle school. I had past matches to rely on, and I knew how the players would develop now. To a point, at least. This group always exceeded my expectations

"I need your help."

Kaidoh stood -- bowed -- before me, his head almost touching his knees in his deep, unnecessary respect. Kaidoh hadn't changed much in the years since our first national championship, the year we all became more than just a bunch of kids playing a game. He was still quiet and traditional beyond his rough exterior, which had, over time, smoothed itself into something more presentable and less akin to a puffer fish. He had matured. He still fought with Momo, but that was the nature of their friendship and was therefore expected. He no longer hid behind a bandana, and his hair was kept slightly shorter. He filled out to something different from a viper, something more handsome, but puberty does that to teenagers.

Kaidoh grew up.

"Please."

"With that shot, right?"

I always knew what he wanted; I knew what everyone wanted. I watched and recorded, and offered my advice to all. Well, almost. Kaidoh wouldn't have my advice unless he asked for it himself -- he did not outgrow his stubborn nature. He had been working on some odd variation of his special buggy whip shot, something close to one of Fuji's counters; he wanted the ball to bounce back towards him so he could smash it back.

Momo's smashes had gotten much stronger.

"Yes, senpai."

"I have a special training menu already."

"... You knew I would come and ask, didn't you." A statement, a fact, and he was right. I knew. Kaidoh had matured.

"Yes, Kaidoh." I cocked my head to the side. "Does it surprise you?"

"No, senpai."

---

Kaidoh's always been a little slow on the uptake, but I was surprised when, during one of our afternoon practices, he turned to me and said, "Oishi-senpai and Kikumaru-senpai are dating, aren't they."

I blinked at him. Momo caught the two of them making out behind the clubhouse a few months earlier, and Kaidoh was just coming to this conclusion? The shock of his recent revelation settled, and then it made sense. Kaidoh didn't pay attention to very many things that went on outside of practice, especially things he didn't care to know about.

Oishi and Kikumaru's personal relationship with each other being one of those things.

I chuckled in response to his question. "Yes."

Kaidoh took this answer in, considered it, then went back to swinging his weighted racquet.

The sun was setting by the river – it was our old practice spot. It brought back memories. Kaidoh and I became rather close friends that year, but our time apart was showing. He was somewhat more distant from me, no longer comfortable with a smile or a show of gratitude beyond the incredibly polite bow. The rest of the members seemed to be getting to him, as well. Momo's teasing had let off as he matured, Echizen was so far above everyone's heads that no one bothered teasing him about anything anymore, and the rest of the team was lost to their significant others.

Then again, Kaidoh might not have noticed the last factor.

I watched him train in the dimming orange light, watching the way his arm moved in response to the weighted racquet. He had to gain more strength in his shoulder and back to properly lift the racquet with enough strength behind it to pull of his "ideal move." Muscles tensed, loosened, tightened. Just enough weight to stretch them out and strengthen them without strain. My data was, indeed, as strong as it ever was.

"Does it bother you?"

Kaidoh stopped mid swing and turned to stare at me. "You mean Kikumaru-senpai and Oishi-senpai?"

"Yes, them. Does it bother you that they're dating?"

He swung his racquet hard, one more time, then reached a hand to his shoulder to rub – the end of practice for the day. "I don't know." He walked back to the bank and dropped his racquet in the grass, accepting a towel and water bottle (just water, alas) without hesitation. "It doesn't shock me, too much. It's been going on a while, I think, but no one has said anything. I didn't know if there was something else…" He trailed off, and I was shocked for the second time that practice.

Kaidoh had noticed the dynamic change, but chose not to say anything because the rest of us weren't. We kept quiet about it, knowing that Oishi would be bothered by a big show. I think we all understood how hard Kikumaru had worked to even get him into something that might risk the dynamics of the club, and we did not want to show him that we were at all fazed.

"Saa… How does your shoulder feel?"

"Tired."

" … Are you going to play doubles with me this year, Kaidoh?"

Again, he considered. "If you want me to, Inui-senpai. I don't want to be a burden."

"You won't. It is not necessary, I'm sure you understand, but… I enjoyed having you as a doubles partner."

Silence. Compliments aimed at him were things Kaidoh wasn't used to. "Aa. Thank you."

---

"Six games to love, match to Seishun."

Kaidoh stepped in front of me, obscuring my view of the court (Echizen looked as dull as ever after a rather spectacular victory).

"Inui-sempai."

I heard my name more and more as the year progressed. Kaidoh would walk up to me, blink, and say "Inui-sempai," like he needed my permission to speak. It was a courtesy he only extended to Tezuka, usually, but apparently I'm higher up on his respect list than the other regulars. Not to say that Kaidoh isn't polite, but he had matured beyond the "ever-traditional" to someone who isn't so afraid to speak his mind when necessary. I wanted to convince him to speak his mind to me.

I adjusted my glasses and closed my notebook. "Kaidoh."

He blushed furiously; my tone wasn't exactly welcoming. I think my slight annoyance at his politeness resounded in my voice, and Kaidoh thought I was going to reprimand him for interrupting something.

I tried a smile and wave. "What is it, Kaidoh?"

"Aa … " The blush didn't go away. Something was going on. "Thank you for helping me. I wouldn't have won the match otherwise." Another deep bow. "Thank you very much."

"It's not necessary, Kaidoh. I helped you because I wanted to. We're friends, right?"

He twitched, and his head lifted, staring at me rather intently. "Friends?"

"Do you not like that?"

Kaidoh's expression was amusing. A mix of confusion, what is he implying, something I couldn't identify. Kaidoh was more observant than I gave him credit for, and it was showing in his expression. He knew. Or was figuring it out, at the very least.

"Yes, Inui-sempai—"

"Friends don't use honorifics, Kaidoh. It's not necessary."

"… Aa, you're right Inui…" He seemed a little lost, and just finished with a hiss and a grunt, turning to walk towards the bench where the other members of Seishun were gathering.

---

Exhaustion. I did not enjoy working myself that hard, but I knew it was necessary. In order to increase my stamina by a significant figure, I had to work myself to exhaustion, fully recover, then do it again. Each time, I lasted a bit longer. Each time, I improved.

Kaidoh didn't approve.

I sat beside him heavily, next to the bank of the river where we always practiced. "Inui, it's not good for you to work yourself that hard. You know that."

"Aa, I do. But I can make use of it."

"I don't like it."

Kaidoh – was I hearing this correctly – was protesting my statement on training. Kaidoh., who was always quiet and reserved, was speaking out against something of mine he followed adamantly -- my training schedules. I was definitely shocked, to say the least, and Kaidoh noticed. He blushed, a new frequent occurrence, and I took off my glasses to clean them, trying to play off my surprise.

"S-sorry, Inui, I just can't see the sense in this. There are easier ways to increase your stamina, I know, you advise Kikumaru-sempai constantly. You're dehydrating yourself."

"I'm fine, Kaidoh, I have water, I'm resting, it's all—"

"But your stressing your muscles too much."

"…" I blinked. "Kaidoh. I'm fine."

"You might not be."

"Why are you pushing this?" No more playing games, this was definitely not average Kaidoh behavior. He had protested, very vehemently, and out of concern for me no less. My well-being. My well-being never was or should have been a concern of Kaidoh's – I was a friend and trainer to him, but we weren't quite so close that Kaidoh would break down so many walls. I had seen him with his family, candidly, and they were always quiet and polite, smiling and sharing everything. They were incredibly close, and coming from a home where my parents were about as secluded as myself, it comes as quite a shock.

"Because… .I don't know."

"Yes you do. Don't lie."

He was fidgeting, and his lie was obvious. He was concerned on some other level, some deeper place.

Aaa.

"… I … Inui. I can't answer that question."

Of course he couldn't, Kaidoh always was and always will be incapable of fully understanding his feelings.

"Can I?"

"Probably. That's how it's always been, anyway."

So I answered it for him.


	2. I think I need you: Reprise

**I think I need you: Reprise**  
by Shaykreth  
Rated: "M" for talking of sex and kissing, very mild though  
Warnings: Just the usual shounen-ai.  
Disclaimer: As usual, PoT does not belong to me. Nope.

Summary: InuKai Inui loves Kaidoh, and that's all there is to that.

It seemed like such a good idea at the time.

The results were, however, not what I expected.

Kaidoh did not seem like a very forward person to me – he never seemed that way – and that belief continued to hold true through the first year of our relationship. Kaidoh was always very shy around me, very quiet, but he was never against anything we did either, so I knew he was happy. He started to open up more, and he'd smile at me or tell me little things about his family that I don't think he'd ever told anyone before.

"My brother likes chemistry, too. Please don't talk to him."

"My father and my mother met at a car show."

I was never the type to engage myself in high school (or middle school) relationships, so I wasn't exactly sure what to expect out of Kaidoh, but I took his behavior as the normal between boyfriends (Kaidoh would never admit to that).

I would meet him for school in the morning, and then we'd go out for snacks after practice every afternoon. I'd walk him home, we'd kiss each other good night, and I would see him the next day at school.

Sitting where I am now, a second-year college student, I wonder how that was ever the normal with us.

Kaidoh squirms in my lap, he knows I'm distracted. "Sadaharu." He only calls me by my first name during sex. "What is it?"

"Nothing. Just thinking." Kisses.

"About what?"

"You."

He stops talking and reattaches himself to my neck, and I settle further into the seat, letting Kaidoh do whatever he wants. Sometimes he's a forward and active participant in foreplay, other times he's more content to let me lead things. At least he keeps me on my toes.

Kaidoh lives with me now, in a small apartment just off campus. It's comfortable and home.

We don't have sex frequently, just often enough to reassure one another that yes, we are dating. We don't depend on sex to define our relationship -- it's just a nice byproduct of sharing a bed and having hormones.

We define our relationship with …

A pinch in my side. "Sadaharu, stop wandering. Focus on me."

"I am."

"No, no you aren't." Kaidoh sits up and brushes his hair behind his ears. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I told you already. I'm just thinking."

"How can you think during .. this?" Kaidoh blushes at me. Some parts of him, even years and years later, are exactly the same. It's part of his charm and part of what makes us.

I kiss him. "We've been together three years."

"I know that." He shakes his head. "That has nothing to do with your attention span. What do you want me to do, dance?"

"No."

He makes a frustrated noise – I don't think I'm helping the situation much.

His eyes are staring out the back window, to the left of my head. "What has you so distracted tonight, Sadaharu? You never just … stop paying attention to me."

"I'm not sure."

He lays his head down on my shoulder and sighs. "Mm. Never mind then."

"Never mind what?"

Kaidoh doesn't answer, he just shifts in my lap, moving a little closer.

He's upset with me. He radiates it. He wants to know what's so important that I can't afford to spend just a bit of attention on him during, of all things, sex. He won't ask because sometimes things aren't his business (that's what he thinks, at least). He trusts me enough to tell him if something's wrong. There's nothing wrong, and I won't bother to tell him this because he won't believe me and I know that. Kaidoh is a brooder, and he's going to sit and think and think on this until he works himself into a huff, and then he won't speak to me for a week.

He does this sometimes. It's a behavior I haven't figured out yet. Sorta.

"I think …"

He looks at me.

"I think I need you."

He's quiet.

For a minute.

And two.

"I don't understand, Sadaharu."

"It's what I've been thinking about. How I think I need you." I brush his hair out of his face. "How I think I need your subtlety, and your blushes, and how I think I need your quirks. You mean everything to me. I could tell you I love you, and that I'd die for you, but you already know that, so it doesn't really matter."

He doesn't say anything.

"But I do think I need you."

He still blinks at me.

"You're like oxygen."

He kisses me, and I stop breathing.


End file.
